great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Zelda
: "I had a dream... In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy... I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest... Yes, I thought you might be the one... Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." : — Princess Zelda Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, best known simply as Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫 Zeruda-hime?, ) is the name for several female Hylians, usually members of the Royal Family of Hyrule, who often play an integral role in the series. Though each is the titular character of the Legend of Zelda series, the actual protagonist is each era's respective Link. Why She Rocks # Since most of the Zeldas that appear in the games are different incarnations, they each have slightly differing personalities. However, each Zelda is depicted as a kind and benevolent person. # As the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, she is wise beyond her years and intelligent enough to rule her people. # She always wishes to do what is right for others and is extremely self-sacrificing. Though not always capable of defending herself or others on her own, she does not quit and tries to aid allies when she needs their help. She is also forgiving towards former enemies even when they have harmed her in someway. She is however, extremely loyal towards the ones she cares for (such as Link) and does not tolerate them getting harmed. # Certain incarnations, like the Zelda of Skyloft and Tetra, are shown to have a slightly playful personality and more casual attitude. However, this is likely due to the fact that neither was raised to be royalty from birth unlike most incarnations of Princess Zelda. The Zelda of Skyloft was indeed born a commoner and Tetra is the child of a pirate. Additionally, at least two incarnations are known to have tomboyish qualities, such as Tetra and the Zelda from Ocarina of Time. # Associated with the Goddess Nayru and the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda possesses keen insight and good judgment—although this does not always avail her in eschewing capture. # Most of Zelda's incarnations are additionally gifted with innate psychic or magical potencies, such as telepathy and precognition. Albeit her gamut of abilities has yet to be revealed, Zelda has demonstrated the ability to cast spells, engender or annul barriers and seals, and shoot a bow. The source of most of these natural mystical powers could be explained by the presence of the Light Force, a power that is passed down through the Royal Family of Hyrule for generations. Trivia * Zelda is most often portrayed as a child, but has been portrayed as a teenager or young adult on five occasions: in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Category:Females Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters with Psychokinesis Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Warriors Category:Protagonists Category:1980s Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Tomboys Category:Royalty